1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light source apparatus and a display apparatus using the light source apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, for example, in a liquid crystal display apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2005-166336, the light source apparatus is arranged at the back surface side of the display panel. The light source apparatus is provided with a light source, alight guide plate for radiating light from the light source into a plane, a plurality of optical sheets for adjusting the radiation direction of the light that passed through the light guide plate and a frame for housing the above-mentioned components.
A projecting piece for positioning the optical sheet extends from each of the optical sheets, and the positioning of the optical sheet itself is carried out by arranging the projecting piece so as to fit an engaging concave portion provided on the frame.
Here, because the projecting piece of each of the optical sheets is arranged so as to fit the engaging concave portion provided on the frame, the light radiated from the light guide plate to the projecting piece is blocked by the frame and there may be parts which appear dark on the optical sheet depending on the angle from which the light source apparatus is seen.